


Birth of Hell’s Royalty

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Father Dearest [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	1. Chapter 1

By the time you were nine months along, you wanted nothing more than to lock Dean and Crowley in different rooms. In different houses. In different cities. They seemed to fight over everything. It didn’t matter. If Dean said the sky was blue, Crowley would say it was purple. Just to spite him. You usually ended up having to drag one of them off to cool them down. Sometimes you just let them be, and had Cas zap you somewhere peaceful. Now, though, he refused. You were due any day, and he didn’t want to risk anything. Him telling you that resulted in you throwing a book at him. You missed, and apologized, but you were so miserable. Why did no one tell you about the shitty parts to pregnancy? Everyone talks about the glow, the movement, the heartbeat, etc.

You were currently relaxing in the living room, balancing a bowl of grapes on your stomach. Clark was being pretty mellow that day, for which you were thankful. His kicks actually hurt you now. Hearing footsteps, you looked up to see Crowley. You smiled at him. “Hey.”

“Hello, love.” He replied, walking in and sitting in the chair closest to you. “I’ve come to discuss living arrangements.” You groaned. “This may work for now. Not well, but we manage. _However_, once Clark is here, things will change.” Sighing, you moved so you were sitting up more. “Do you plan to come back to hell with me to raise our child? Or will you remain here with Squirrel?” It was clear that he was slightly worried about what your choice would be.

“I don’t _know_, Crowley.” You told him, rubbing your stomach. “Clark needs us both, and we have become closer as the months have passed.” He smiled at that. “But, I also still love Dean. I don’t know if I ever have a chance with him again, _especially _co-parenting with the King of Hell, but it’s there. I love him, a lot.” He frowned. “I-” You paused, taking a deep breath. His forehead wrinkled. “Wow. That hurt. _Anyways_, I was going to sa-” You cut yourself off again, your eyes snapping shut. Taking a deep breath, you set the bowl down on the coffee table.

“Are you in labor?” He asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

Your eyes locked on his. “_I don’t know! I’ve never had a kid before_!” You snapped, your fear showing in your eyes.

“Let’s get you upstairs.” He stood up, helping you follow his lead. It was slow going, but you made it. As you stepped into your room, you paused, another pain coming along. “Should we get you to a hospital?” He asked.

“From what I’ve read, this could easily pass.” You shrugged. “First time mothers usually labor longer. Besides, half demon baby, remember?”

“Lovely.” He muttered. You rolled your eyes, choosing to ignore him for now. Your mind was still on the question of what you planned to do when Clark was born. Go tell Hell and be with his father? Or stay with Dean? You didn’t even know if Dean still cared about you like that. As he helped you lay down, you groaned.

The next two days was spent just like that. You, in pain, and Crowley going between worried and obnoxious. Dean would come see you, but you hadn’t gained the courage to talk to him just yet. The second night, Crowley was needed elsewhere. He swore he would be back before sunrise, so Dean was currently keeping you company.

“Dean?” You asked quietly.

“Yeah?”

Licking your lips, you looked over to him. “Do you still think that you can’t do this?” Your voice was shaky, scared.

He moved to sit next to you on the bed. “What do you mean?”

“I mean _this_. If I choose to stay, would we have another chance? Or would it be too hard on you?” Your eyes were watering. It was a tough conversation to have at any time, let alone when you were close to giving birth.

Dean took your hand. “I still love you, Y/N.” You were expecting a ‘but’ in there. “You’ve had a lot on your plate, and I didn’t want to add anymore stress to that. If you choose to stay here, we’ll pick up where we left off. As well as we can with a newborn around.” He smiled at you. “I’ll help you out whenever you need it, I can’t promise I’ll be _too _helpful. I don’t have much experience with babies. Let alone half demon ones.” You gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry about that now. Focus on you, and Clark. If you stay here and be with me, that’s awesome. If you decide to go to hell with Crowley to raise Clark, I’ll support you. Either way, you’re still a damn good friend.” That helped more than he would ever know. Having his support meant a lot to you.

The two of you stayed like that until he got tired. You moved over to give him some room, and he fell asleep with his hand on your stomach. Crowley returned in the early morning and went straight to your room. He scowled at the sight before him, his eyes flashing red. He turned and walked out.

You were awoken that morning by a gush, making your eyes snap open. Dean groaned when you moved. You shook his arm. “_Dean_!” He sat up, looking at you through tired eyes. “My water just broke. Can you get Sam?” You asked.

He nodded, still half asleep, before what you said hit him. “Oh crap.” He fell off the bed trying to get up. Any other time and you would have laughed.

“Crowley! Cas!” You called out. The angel was the first one to appear. “So, Cas. Uh, got any pain reducers up your trench coat sleeve?” You half joked, making him tilt his head. “Never mind.” You told him, hand on your stomach.

Sam and Dean came rushing in, Sam’s hair still messed up from sleep. “Where’s Crowley?” Sam asked, and you shrugged. “Whatever, what do you need?” Stupid question, but he’d never done this before. It wasn’t like you could actually give birth to a half demon at a human hospital. You had no clue if his eyes would be red, or if they would look regular. You wanted to protect Clark, so a home birth it was.

Two hours later, and you were walking around the bunker with the support of Sam. You’d read that walking could help, so you pushed through. He’d rub your lower back when you asked. Dean was off trying to get a hold of Crowley, pissed that he wasn’t there.

When he finally was able to summon him, he was half tempted to just deck him and then send the bastard back to hell. He couldn’t do that to you, however. “What do you _want_?” Crowley snapped.

Dean glared at him. “Clark is going to be born any time now. Her water broke this morning.”

Crowley looked uneffected. “_So_? She has you, doesn’t she?” He asked, hands in his pockets.

“What? You’re Clark’s _father_, you dick.”

“Funny, because when I returned from hell this morning, it was _you _laying in bed with her.” He explained.

Dean shook his head. “So, you’re going to miss the birth of your _son _because you’re pissed? That’s low. Even for you. You’re going to punish _her _by ditching her, because I was _comforting _her?” Leaning down, he scraped part of the devil’s trap off. “Get the hell out if you want to avoid this.”

Crowley watched as Dean disappeared through the doorway. He was torn. Of course he wanted to be there when his son was born! But he didn’t want to see you and Dean be all lovey. Hearing your scream changed that. In an instant, he was in your room, next to your bed.

You looked up at him, glaring. “About damn time.” You ground out, grabbing his hand. Dean was on the other side of you, holding your other hand. Cas had no idea what to do, so you’d sent him out to get the boys food for later. They would need it. Neither had eaten since the night before, no matter how much you told them to. Sam had been the one to agree to actually deliver Clark. You’d asked him not long after you moved in. He’d quickly agreed, reading everything he could about it. You were so thankful for him.

Time seemed to move in slow motion for you. You figured that was because you’d spent the last couple days in agony, and you wanted it to be over. Finally, after pushing for hours, you heard the cry of your newborn son. You let your head fall back, closing your eyes for a moment. The pain didn’t stop, however. You still felt the need to push. “Crowley, take Clark.” He’d been quickly wrapped in a blanket once the cord had been clamped and cut. “_Push_, Y/N.” Sam masked the worry in his voice. He knew that the placenta had to come out, but he hadn’t read about it hurting that badly. His eyes got wide as you pushed.

“What?” Dean asked, staring at his brother.

There was another cry moments later. “Congratulations, guys. You also have a little girl.” He grinned, repeating the same things that he had done with her brother. You looked at him in shock. In all those months, how could they have missed that?

“Look, now you can have Luke and Leia!” Dean joked.

You looked over to him with a raised eyebrow. “I am _not _naming my children Luke and Leia.” You told him. Your gaze turned to Crowley. “Cas and I named Clark. Why don’t you name her?” You offered, watching him hold one twin in each arm.

Crowley looked up at you for a moment, and his expression was unreadable. Looking down at her, he smiled. “Alana.” His eyes moved back to you. “It means ‘beautiful’ in Scottish.” You smiled back at him. “And for her middle name…Vika. It means 'full of life’.”

“Alana Vika. That is pretty.” You agreed. “What about her last name? I’ve never heard your full name.”

Dean grinned at that. “His _real _name is Fergus Roderick MacLeod.” He snorted.

You looked between them. Crowley did not look pleased. “I actually like the name Roderick.” You pointed out, trying to defuse the situation.

A silence hung over the room while Sam finished up, making sure that you were okay. Cas returned shortly after, as Dean had called him. He smiled at you, his eyes lighting up. “You look beautiful.” He told you. “You’ve just given life to another human being.”

“_Beings_.” Crowley corrected. Cas finally looked over at Crowley. “Twins.”

“I never sensed the presence of another. No one did.” He was surprised. Cas moved over to you and placed his fingers on your forehead. “You are healed. You will still be tired, but you won’t need to heal the slow way. You will have your hands full with two. What did you name the other?”

“Crowley named her Alana Vika.” You told him.

Cas tilted his head for a moment before nodding. “Clark and Alana. I think that works well.” After that, he ushered the boys out to eat, and to allow you and Crowley time with your two newborns.

As the days progressed, you were so grateful for having so much help. You’d opted to breastfeed, so you were solely in charge of keeping them fed. The guys would rotate diaper changes, or rocking one while you fed the other. There was very little routine, as having twin newborns squashed that. Neither Dean nor Crowley brought up the living arrangements while you adjusted to motherhood. They even seemed to tolerate each other. Watching Dean with the babies melted your heart. However, when you saw Crowley with your children, a smile would form on your lips. No matter how tired you were.

It wasn’t until the twins were two months that living arrangements were brought up. Crowley had redone the nursery in hell for them, and Dean and Sam did the same to the one at the bunker. As you all sat down for dinner, Cas kept an eye on the twins as they slept. He had no need to eat, so he simply enjoyed the peace. They seemed to be more calm around him, but you didn’t mind.

“Love, I think it’s time we discuss where you will be staying with Clark and Lana.” Crowley mentioned, not actually eating, just sipping his drink.

Licking your lips, you nodded. “I’ve been putting a lot of thought into this. I’ve _had_ to. It’s not just me being effected by my decisions. It’s all of us. Sam is an amazing uncle to them, and they adore him. Dean is a natural with babies, much to my surprise. Cas is well…Cas. He’s their Godfather, so there seems to be some kind of bond there with them.” Sipping your water, you took a deep breath. “It was a hard choice, and I want to make it clear that I care about _all _of you. We’re a family. As weird as that is, it’s true. That being said…. I’m going to live in…”


	2. The Bunker

“I’m sorry, Crowley, but I’m staying _here_.” Your heart clenched in your chest.

He nodded, looking somber. “May I ask why?”

You gave him a sad smile. “This has been my home, my safe place.” You started. “There’s no telling how they’ll react to hell. What if something there triggers a power? Clark has his bursts now and then, and _thankfully_, they’re mild. There’s no way to know if being in hell would amplify that.” It scared you. “You’re welcome to come see them any time, of course. While they’re breastfeeding, it’ll be difficult for them to go to hell for long, unless I go. That will be something that we will need to think about.”

“It’s clear you’ve put a lot of thought into this. I guess this means that Squirrel will be helping raise my children, won’t it?” He asked, none to happy with that idea.

“_Our _children, Crowley.” You gently reminded him. “These two will be the safest twins to ever walk the face of the Earth. They are protected by heaven, hell, _and _mortals.” The boys looked like they hadn’t even thought of that. “And that’s not even telling how they may protect themselves.”

“Oh _God_.” Sam said, making the three of you look at him funny. “I’m not looking forward to prom night for Lana…. Her date will have the King of Hell, _and _Dean on his case.” You laughed, nodding. Just picturing that was hysterical.

* * *

** _-5 years old-_ **

While Clark showed his powers early, getting him to try to control them was something else entirely. More than once he’d had to re-clean his room because he’d accidentally made something explode. Crowley had brought the twins a hellhound. It made the mistake of eating his favorite shoe. You were very thankful that you were unable to see the hellhound, _or _the mess it made. You’d told Crowley no more pets until he could control himself.

Lana’s didn’t start developing until she was a toddler, but she was quick to master them. Her favorite thing to do was move things on people, and then act innocent. Another thing she could do was read minds. She hadn’t even told you about that until she replied to something you thought.

“_Mom_!” You heard Lana yell from the living room. “Clark blew up my homework!” Moving to the living room, you raised an eyebrow.

“You’re in kindergarten. _And _you’re home schooled. I’m pretty sure Uncle Sammy will understand why you don’t have your homework.” You told you before turning to your son. “Clark? What have I told you?”

He sighed. “No blowing things up without permission.” He rolled his eyes.

* * *

_ **-10 years old-** _

“Do I _have _to?” Clark whined. You were currently eight months pregnant, and had asked Crowley to take the twins until after the baby was born. He’d been busy lately, and hadn’t seen them much.

“Yes, you do. You _like _going to your father’s.” You pointed out. Clark enjoyed hell far more than Lana. Lana was more of an outdoors person.

Clark groaned. “Dad doesn’t have wifi.”

You took a second to compose yourself. “Clark, I’m _sure _you’ll be fine. If it gets too bad, just have him pop you in for a couple hours. Deal?” You hugged him, messing up his dark hair. He looked up at you and shrugged.

Moments later, there was Crowley. “There’s my minions.” He laughed, making you roll your eyes. He looked over at you and smiled. Despite what an odd start your little family had, Crowley was one of your best friends, and very supportive of everything. “I still find it ironic.”

“What?”

“That you’re a hunter, you’re _married _to a hunter, you’re having a baby Winchester…._and _you have half-demon children with the King of Hell.” He looked amused.

“That sounds like the plot to a bad sitcom.” You scrunched your nose. “But, go. Have fun.” You told them, smiling. With more hugs and kisses, you waved them off.

Dean and Sam was out on a hunt for the next couple days, so you had the bunker to yourself.

* * *

_ **-15 years old-** _

You were currently chasing your youngest, Savannah, through the bunker. The twins were off with Crowley for their birthday, Sam was off on a hunt, and Dean was working on Baby.

Hearing the bunker’s front door, you furrowed your brow. “Savannah, go to the panic room.” You told her, and she took off skipping. You had seen Dean just five minutes before, there was no way he would be back in yet. Swallowing, you took your gun from one of the higher shelves.

As quietly as you could, you walked into the main hall. “Who are you?” You asked, holding the gun up.

“I’m here to deal with those two abominations.” He told you, a snarl on his lips. “Where are they?”

You shook your head, sending out a silent prayer to Cas. “I-I don’t know.” You lied.

He stepped closer to you, slowly. “I know you do. What mother doesn’t keep tabs on her _children_?” He asked. “I’ll ask again. Where are they?”

You opened your mouth just as Cas zapped in. Turning on your heels, you ran to the panic room. Cas was strong, and quick, but you needed to be with Savannah. When you got there, she looked up at you with her green eyes. “What’s going on?” She asked.

“Uh, someone mean came in. Uncle Cas is taking care of them. Don’t worry, baby.” You kissed the top of her forehead.

Minutes later, the door opened, revealing Cas. “He has been dealt with, and I’ve summoned Crowley. Him and the twins are in the living room.” Nodding, you got up, taking Savannah’s hand.

Stepping into the living room, you took them in your arms, shaking slightly. “I’m so glad that you weren’t here.” You told them. You looked to Cas. “Cas, can you take Savannah to watch Dean? He’s working on Baby.” He nodded and scooped her up, making her laugh. Once you knew that they were gone, you looked at Crowley, tears in your eyes. “An angel was here today.”

“What for?” He looked angry.

You took a deep breath. “He was here…for Clark and Lana.” You told him. “He said that he was here to ’_deal_’ with them.” Clark came over and hugged you. Although he’d grown into a quiet young man, he was still very protective of you. “It’s not safe for them here, Crowley.”

Lana looked at you with sad eyes. “Mom, we don’t want to leave you here.” She told you. “We want to be here for you, PD, and Vana.” You chuckled at the nicknames they had come up with over the years. They started to call Dean ‘PD’ for ‘Poppa Dean’ when they were six, and Lana came up with Vana because she liked it better, and looked more like her name. It just stuck.

“I don’t want you to, either, but I don’t want you in danger.”

Crowley smiled. “They won’t be.”

* * *

_ **-18 years old-** _

Crowley had informed you that day that they wouldn’t be in danger. At the time, you had taken his word, not asking for more. Three years later, and you still weren’t entirely sure what he meant. All you knew was that they were safe, Savannah was safe, and life was going well. Clark moved to hell the summer after they turned eighteen, more comfortable there. Lana stayed at the bunker with the family, only leaving to help on hunts. Other than that, she stayed home to watch Savannah if you all needed to go.

You had just walked in the door from a hunt and froze. Savannah was dancing around…in midair. “Uh, Lana?” You called out. She came out from the living room. “What is Savannah doing in the air?”

“She started doing that a couple days ago.” She shrugged. “I tried calling Uncle Cas, but he didn’t come. So, I called Dad.”

“…_And_?”

“_Apparently_, when you were pregnant with us something changed? She’s not half-demon like us, but she got some traits.” She grinned. That wasn’t really a good thing, but you tried not to show it. “Oh, and Dad said that was part of the reason we were safe? He didn’t explain, just said it had something to do with that.” She pulled out her phone when it went off and walked away.

“Hey, honey?” You called to your daughter. Dean was unloading the car with Sam. You’d prefer to be able to warn him about this. 

“This is _fun_, mommy!” She squealed.

“Can you get down? I’m sure Daddy would freak out about this.” You tried to get her down and sighed.

You heard the bunker door slam behind you. Turning, you sighed. “_What the hell?_” Dean asked, him and Sam staring.

“Turns out that _Savannah _has a small bit of demon blood in her.” You tried to lessen the blow. “And apparently, something changed with me when I was pregnant with them. Which is why the twins didn’t have to leave a few years ago. I don’t know what he meant…”

“Son of a _bitch_.” Dean groaned, knowing that meant he had to get to the bottom of yet another thing.

Crowley walked in, Clark not far behind him. “I meant, that _you _still have some of my demonic blood in you. Not enough to make you be able to do things like our brilliant children, but enough. See, when you were pregnant with them, you shared blood with them. _Meaning_….”

“Meaning that when it pumped back into me…it stayed.” You finished. “How would that make _them _safe, though?”

He sighed. “Because, darling. Enough stress can trigger anything. If they were truly in danger, _something _would have flared up. Like when Clark’s flared up when you were pregnant.” Crowley shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Well, isn’t that _great_? You muttered.

Clark grinned. “Want to see what you can do, mom?”

“How? He said I have to be stressed.”

“I have a girlfriend, and she’s a demon.” You stared at your son. “And Dad has been training me to rule hell.” He looked far too proud of that fact. “Lana has been dating some demon, too. But, I’m _thinking _that’s more casual right now. More of a hook up type thing.” Your eyes widened. That would do it. Now Crowley and Dean were both looking angry. Well, that was one way to stress you out.


	3. Hell

“Hell. With Crowley.” Your eyes looked between the three men. “I’m sorry, Dean.” You said quietly.

Crowley gave you a small smile. “I promise you won’t regret this, love. You and the children will want for nothing.” You smiled back at him.

“I’ll support you.” Dean told you. You could tell he was upset, but he had promised you that much. “You and the twins always have a place here, you know that.” He added.

“Thank you, Dean.” You replied. “And it’s not like you’ll never see us. I mean, I’m going to want to visit. Whenever you’re at the bunker, I’ll make a point to visit for a day or something.” You shrugged. “The children deserve a chance to have their parents together, as unconventional as everything has been. And I believe they will be safest there.” You pointed out. “No hunter would _ever _look at them and not want to harm them, you know that.”

Dean nodded. “We’ll miss you.”

“We will.” Sam agreed.

You gave them a playful smirk. “Admit it, you’re looking forward to getting sleep.” You teased, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

* * *

_ **-5 years old-** _

“Stop it, Clark!” You heard your daughter yell from the throne room.

“_Make _me!” He snapped back.

Rolling your eyes, you wandered over to them. “Now, what’s wrong _this _time?” You looked between your two children, arms crossed over your chest.

Lana looked at you, clearly upset. “He says that I’m not his real sister because I don’t have cool powers like _his_.”

You raised an eyebrow at them. “_Really_? You’re arguing over your powers?” You asked. “Clark, just because your sister has different powers doesn’t mean anything. Look in the mirror. She’s your sister.”

Clark shrugged and ran off. Clark, while having discovered his powers early, hadn’t mastered them. They were out of his control at times. Lana, however, didn’t show any signs of hers until she was a toddler. And she’d mastered them quickly. She still had little moments, like when she was extremely upset, but those were rare.

* * *

** _-10 years old-_ **

You were visiting the bunker for the weekend, as Crowley had some business to attend to. The children were getting restless, and you were too tired to keep up with them. You were only a couple months pregnant, so all you wanted to do was nap. Sam and Dean were a huge help, not minding if you happened to nod off on the couch. They had even offered to watch them for a bit after this baby was born. You told them you’d consider it.

Dean came running in, out of breath. “They can really _move_!” He panted, putting his hands on his knees.

You laughed. “Well, _yeah_. Just be glad nothing has blown up.” He gave you a look of horror. “It’s usually stupid things, but it has happened.”

He shook his head. “Props to you, man. I don’t know _how _you do it.” He sighed, sitting next to you. “Okay, Sam can fly solo for a little bit.” His head leaned back and he closed his eyes for a moment before you both heard a loud crash. Followed by Sam’s voice. “Or not.” He groaned, getting up.

“I’ll bake you a pie later as a thanks.” You smiled.

* * *

** _-15 years old-_ **

“Why _not_, mom?!” Lana yelled, arms crossed.

You sighed. “Because it’s not _safe _for you!” You told her. She was trying to convince you to let her go on a date with a human she had met when out with Dean one day. “We don’t know who’s a hunter, Lana! We don’t know if you’ll be safe.”

She glared at you. “I’m sure I can deal with _one _human teenager.”

Crowley walked in, raising his eyebrow. “What’s all this about?”

“Lana wants to go on a date.” That alone made Crowley’s mood falter. “With a human.”

“Dad! You’re _married _to a human!” She defended her choice.

Crowley sighed. “That…is _entirely _different.” He explained. Neither of you had ever told the children about how you really got pregnant. It didn’t seem like you needed to.

She flopped on her large bed. “_How_? How is that _any _different?”

“For starters, _she _was an adult.” He walked closer, hands in his pockets. “Secondly, this all started because your mother asked for a deal.” His voice was quiet.

Sitting up, she looked between the two of you. “_Mom_?”

You sat next to her, nodding. “Before you were born, I loved Uncle Dean. A lot. _However_, he didn’t seem to love me back. Always going for the pretty, skinny girls. I asked your father for a deal. My soul for the perfect body.” You glanced at your husband. “He refused. Told me I was prefect the way I was. Well, Dean found out. What happened between your father and myself was supposed to remain a one time thing. _Apparently_, Dean thought I was too good for him.” Retelling this was hard, as there were so many emotions at the time. “We slowly became a couple. Until I got really tired, and sick. A month and a half after I asked your father for a deal, I found out I was pregnant. I _ran_. I was scared. No matter how hard they looked, they couldn’t find me. The only one who knew where I was…was Uncle Cas.” She was staring at you. “By chance, they found me. A lot of fighting happened, a lot of tears. I came to hell with your father for a bit, so he could be there for part of the pregnancy. When I was eight months pregnant, I started living at the bunker, too uncomfortable in hell. Your father joined me. We stayed there until you and your brother were two months old. That’s when I decided to be with him.”

“So you see, love, it’s _not _because we’re hypocrites, it’s because we were all but forced together. Not that I’m complaining, mind you.” He told her.

She made a face. “I’m _never _looking at Uncle Dean the same way again…” She groaned. “Never mind. I’m going to see what Clark is doing.”

* * *

_ **-18 years old-** _

“Keep them _safe_, Sam.” You told him.

He smiled. “I will.” Lana had decided to go to college, online, but college. Clark was never far from his sister. While he spent half his time in hell, where he preferred, he did spend a lot of time with the boys.

“I can’t believe Lana is moving out, and Clark will be splitting his time now. Where has the time gone?”

Sam chuckled. “You _still _have Duncun.” He pointed out. “He’s a handful, isn’t he.”

You let out a breath. “Yes, that he is. Speaking of which, I should probably go save the babysitter.” You went through babysitters way too fast. They just didn’t seem to want to watch him again.

The two of you hugged before you went to say goodbye to your twins. “You can come home whenever you want.” You told Lana.

You returned to hell to find that Duncun had tied up his babysitter and ran off to play with the hell hounds. You untied her and went looking for him. “_Duncun Roderick MacLeod_!” You hollered, knowing he’d hear you.


End file.
